Secret Birthday Surprise!
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: It's Erza's Birthday! But some how she can't find the guild members, so what happen? Thank u for the ideal Undead Cat!


**Secret Birthday Surprise!**

On January 31, it was a nice and winter day, the clock rang in Erza's room, so she took the clock and threw it to one of her armors, which cause the clock to be smashed into pieces and armor still in good shape.

Erza groaned as she force herself too open her eyes. And drag herself to the bathroom, as she went to take a shower. After that, she changed into her usual armor, she went to the guild with a happy aura. Why? Because it's the great Titania's birthday! Besides what better way to get free cake?

As Erza closed the door, she started her journey to free cake. But unknown to her shadows were watching her.

"Free cake~…Free cake~" sang Erza as she approached the guild doors.

"Ohayo minna-san~!" yelled Erza as she opened the doors.

But instead of balloons, presents and her cake, she was greeted by an empty guild.

"Eh? Anyone here?!" shouted Erza as she began to look around, just incase if they were hiding somewhere.

Erza looked under all the chairs and tables, she looked in the kitchen, then in the Master's office and the second floor, she searched behind the guild and even looked in the trash bins and cupboards, but not even a single person was there!

"No way, where is everybody?" said Erza in total shock, since never has the Fairy Tail guild been this quiet nor empty, except in the night.

Erza sat on the stool, because her head was ratter dizzy from the shock but then when she laid her head on the bar, her cheek touched whip cream.

"Wha?! Cream?!" said Erza.

When she looked behind the bar, she saw a half-made cake! Then Erza started to have impossible thoughts.

'Don't tell me, when Mira was half making the cake, the guild suddenly got attack by an enemy?!' thought Erza

Then she backed away and trip over a shirt.

"Ouft!" said Erza as she fell down to the floor.

But when she got back up and saw the shirt. She expected it was Gray's shirt but weirdly it was Lucy's!.

'Lucy's shirt?! And more importantly it's ripped?! Don't tell me she got raped?!' thought Erza.

Erza backed away to the wall but then she noticed there was Gray's ice arrow stabbed in it but the surprising thing is that it had blood on it?!

'EEK! Please don't tell me that's Gray's blood' thought Erza as she began too shake in fear.

Then Erza back away from the wall and accidentally hit the wall, which cause a ribbon full of blood to fall on her head.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

"KYAAAAA!" yelled Erza as she ran out of the guild and into the woods.

"Huff…..Huff….Huff" said Erza lining against a tree.

Then Erza smack her self in the face, "No! I can't act like this! I have to find the others!"

"But first, I have to go back to my apartment and pack my armor, incase of a fight!" said Erza to herself as she walk back to her room.

As soon as Erza opened her room door and on her lights, there was a sudden yell of

"SURPRISE!" by everyone.

"Eh?" said a confused Erza.

"Happy birthday, Erza!" said Lucy.

"huh? What are you guys doing here?" asked Erza.

"Silly, we threw a party for you in your room when you went out" said Mira.

"Eh? But when I went to the guild I saw a half-made cake" said Erza.

"Oh that, when I was baking your cake somebody threw Happy and he smashed the cake so I had to remake it" said Mira.

"Aye sir! And I still taste like cake!" said Happy eating fish.

"What about Lucy's ripped shirt?" asked Erza.

"That was when, Gray and Natsu fought and Gray used one of his ice arrows and it ripped on a side of the shirt" said Lucy.

"Eh? Then what about Gray's arrow that has blood on it?" asked Erza again.

"That was my blood, that Ice Breath went and used his magic and it cut my arm, see" said Natsu pointing to his arm with a bandage on it.

"Ara, what were you thinking Erza? No matter, it's time to cut the cake!" said Mira, as everybody cheered.

"Cake!" said Erza in happy mode.

After a fantastic party time, Erza still had a question.

"Neh, I been meaning to ask but what about the bloody ribbon that fell on my head?" asked Erza.

"What ribbon?" replied everyone else.

Then Erza was like 'Dafuq'

THE END


End file.
